


Professor's Son

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: He's just The son of my boss, it means nothing+ two Easter-type storiesFor colorfulwatcher on tumblr for the Secret Easter Event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I, was kind of distracted for doing my bigbang project, but hey I managed. And I wrote more then I expected aha.
> 
> I Also did 2 side stories, they started as the main thing, but I didn't have enough to finish them. But I figured they'd be worth keeping.

After the war, things changed, as anyone could have guessed. Lives needed mending and cities needed rebuilding. And with the dimensions now being bridged together it lead to more work for Reiji.

 

Yet, one thing he did not plan was housing some of the old soldiers from Fusions, let alone the Tyler sisters. His father had sent them over saying that being in Standard could be better for them, whatever that meant.

 

Now, he was aware they were good duelists, but that was about it. They were probably trained for nothing more than that put him in a hard place. He could make them instructors, but felt like their methods would be too harsh for new students.

 

Reiji leaned back in his chair and looked over their profiles.

 

“Gloria and Grace.” He said, reading them out loud. High ranking generals during the war, but now, that meant nothing.They would probably struggle to get an entry level job.

 

He shook his head and cursed his father. He started the war, but he couldn’t even fix the problems that came with it, however, he still felt like he had to try something before he started an argument over it.

 

“Grace and Gloria Tyler, please come to my office.” He said over an intercom. Within minutes both girls were walking through the door and they saluted him.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” He said waving a hand to make them stop.

 

“Sorry, force of habit.” Grace said, Gloria just stayed quiet.

 

“Of course.” He turned around and looked out the window behind them. “Did my father tell you anything when you were sent over here?”

 

“Not really, he just said, "I'm sending you over to work under my son.”, and here we are now.”

 

“I see. Then let me ask you this, do you have any skills outside of dueling?” Grace seemed to think for a moment then shook her head.

 

“None that I can think of.” She said, and Gloria nodded in agreement.

 

“That’s all we went to school for and afterwards we were put into the field.”

 

“Hm, wonderful.” Reiji said under his breath. He turned back and faced them. “Well, before I figure out anything, is there any job you’d be interested in working?”

 

“Oh, is there anyway I can be with Yuya?” Grace instantly said. Gloria sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

“He doesn’t work for me and he’s too young to anyway.” Reiji said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Oh, sorry.” She said, noticeably embarrassed.

 

“How about training students that are his age? It’s not the same, but it’s a start.” He asked. He had heard she was nicer than her sister, and maybe if they were apart she could make a decent instructor.

 

“Well, if you think so, fine.” She sighed.

 

“As for you,” He turned to Gloria. “I have a secretary position open, it could be a good start for you. You can always change it in the future.” He actually wasn’t sure why he thought it would work for her, the idea just popped into his head and since he wasn’t in the mood for searching, he figured it’d work for now.

 

“Ah, sure, I don’t care. Mr. Akaba.” She said, bowing her head.

 

”Very good, work start tomorrow for you two.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” They said saluting again before quickly bringing their hands down.

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t you so lucky.” Grace said as they were getting ready for bed.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Gloria asked, glaring at her.

 

“You get to work with the Professor's son, that’s some good luck there.”

 

“It doesn’t mean anything, especially since the war is done.” She said as she sat on her bed.

 

“Yes and no. I mean, he does still run a company, that’s pretty good. And being a secretary, it sounds like something out of a romance novel.” Grace giggled.

 

“Be quiet right now!”

 

“Oh, don’t get so upset, I’m just making a little joke.”

 

“Hm.” She laid down and turned her back to her. “You better sleep, you have to deal with a bunch of brats tomorrow.” She snickered.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Night.” She said without another word.

 

* * *

 

“This will be your desk form now on.” Reiji pointed to the desk that stayed right by the door to his office. You’ll be answering the phone, taking care of paperwork. Simple stuff like that.”

 

“I see.” Gloria said, sitting down.

 

“Lunch is at one.” He said, going into his office.

 

It looked easy enough, all she had to do was press a button to send a call to him, read emails before making sure they were important enough and so on.

 

Compared to what she had done under the Professor, it was a walk in the park.

 

Or so she thought. For the next four hours she was running up and down the corporation, because for whatever reason, the place still kept paper copies of every report they made.

 

By lunch time, Gloria was sitting at her desk wishing that she still in Heartland patrolling for rebels.

 

She saw Reiji come out of his office and instantly sat up.

 

“Ready for lunch?” He stopped at her desk.

 

“Ah, yes. You’re going with me?” She asked, unsure what to make of him.

 

“Yes, I figured I’d show you around a bit more.”

 

“Well, if you say so.” She got up.

 

They got into an elevator together and it started going down.

 

“Just so you’re aware, you sent three things to the wrong place.” Reiji said, not even looking at her.

 

Gloria's face went red in embarrassment and she turned away.

 

“Well sorry, I didn’t expect I was going to be doing so much running.” She said, sounding more pissed off then she wanted to.

 

“Of course, it’s just a warning for the future.” He shrugged, acting like he didn’t notice her tone.

After getting lunch they went back to his office and ate together.

 

“So, how are things treating you so far? Even if it’s your first day.” He took a sip of his coffee.

 

She looked at her food, unsure of which way she should answer.

 

“Well,” She started, but then stopped. Would she get in trouble if she said anything bad? Then again, she made that side comment earlier and nothing bad happened. She sighed.

 

“Well, there’s a lot more running around then I expected.”

 

“I heard. Technically that’s not fully your job, but the person who usually runs papers around was sick. So, sorry about that.”

 

“Oh, I see.” She wasn’t expecting to hear that. “That’s good at least.”

 

“Otherwise, how was everything else?” He asked, looking over his cup.

 

“Ah, fine, just fine!”

 

“Wonderful. And you are doing a good job too, besides the few things from earlier.”

 

She felt her face heat up and turned away.

 

“Thank you, sir.” She said in a shy tone.

 

Why was she feeling like this? She was just complimented, nothing else. If she was still with the Academia she would have just salutated and went on her way, but something about this was different. Maybe because this wasn’t the same thing? She shook her head and tried to regain a little composure.

 

Reiji glanced at a clock and got up.

 

“You have another ten minutes. Also, things should be easier for you now, but I’ll tell you if there’s more issues.”

 

* * *

 

The day ended for Gloria just how it started. More running around, but something seemed to force her to keep going. Maybe she wanted more praise from Reiji? No, that didn’t make sense, he was no different than the people who were above her before. But… He did seem different.

After work, Grace met up with her and most of their time together was Grace talking about all the people she met and how different people acted in this dimension, and how she didn’t know that someone could use all the summoning methods in one deck.

 

“How about you? I’m sure your day was interesting.” She said with a smirk. Gloria looked at her half tired.

 

“I mean, I was busy.” She said, not really trying to be interesting.

 

“I’m sure there’s more.”

 

“No, I just, ran stuff around.”

 

“Oh, nothing with the Professor's son?” That seemed to get a reaction for her. She covered her face for a moment and it seemed like she was having trouble speaking.

 

“No, nothing at all, he just said I was doing good.”

 

“Oh really?” Grace smirked. “How cute, don’t let it get to you.”

 

“Be quiet, it means nothing!” She screamed and then covered her mouth.

 

“Wow, calm down now.” Grace kept teasing. Gloria turned away, trying to ignore her.

 

* * *

 

As the weeks went on, things seemed to get easier for her. Reiji was right about her not having to run as much, which made her very relieved.  

 

She fell into a pattern: work a normal morning, eat with Reiji and finish her day. Something about that just seemed to make her happy. It was just lunch and small talk, but, still, she looked forward to it. 

 

One day she brought it up with her sister, but Grace couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I think you have a crush on him.” She giggled. 

 

“What? No, that’s not true. He’s just my boss.”  Gloria said, hiding her face. 

 

“I mean, yeah he is, and he’s also our boss son.”

 

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

 

“Depends on how you look at it.” Grace shrugged.

 

“So what, do you think otherwise?”

 

“You should ask him out, or to dinner, something like that.” 

 

“No, not like that.” Gloria said shaking her head.

 

“Why not, it won’t hurt to try. It’ll be good for you.” She smiled and patted her sister’s head. “Just try.”

 

“You’re not helping me.” Gloria said.

 

And she kept thinking about that conversation. Should she really try that? No, it was stupid, he didn’t think anything of her, well, besides being someone who worked for him.

 

They got their lunch together as per usual, but she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about what Grace had said.

 

“Something wrong?” Reiji asked, noticing how distracted she seemed.

 

“Nothing, just thinking about something I was told.” She faked a smile. 

 

“I see, I hope isn’t affecting your work.” 

 

“Oh no, not at all.” She looked back at her food, still thinking.

 

It was quiet for a few more minutes until she decided to ask something.

 

“Sir, are you in any sort of relationship?” She asked carefully. He glanced at her for a moment and then looked back down.

 

“No, I have too much work to do to worry about such a thing.” 

 

“Oh, I see.” She looked away. “I can say the same, well, when war was still going on. Now, it’s a little different.” She seemed to ramble.

 

“Indeed, things are different now that you don’t have to worry about it.”

 

“Ah, yes, very true.” She faked a laugh. 

 

“Are you trying to get somewhere with this?” He asked, his tone no different then it usually was.

 

“Well, I made a comment to Grace and she told me I should ask you out.” She lied, but to her it sounded better. “But I told her that you're my boss and that won’t work.”

 

“True, but I wouldn’t be against trying it.” He shrugged, a noticeable smirk on his face.

 

Gloria had to stop for a minute.

 

“Wait, you mean that? You’d go out with me?”

 

“Sure, why not, how about dinner tonight?” He didn’t miss a beat. Her face went bright red.

 

“Ah, yes, that works, just..” She put her face in her hands. “You two are teasing me. Aren’t you.”

 

“I’m not. But, you do look cute like this.” He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloria held out something colorful to Reiji.

“Here, I saw this earlier and, I, thought of you.” She said, not looking at directly him.

It was an egg, that was red. He grabbed it from her and rolled it around in his fingers.

“And Easter egg?” He lifted and eyebrow but she still didn’t meet his gaze.

“When Reira was doing a hunt, I saw it, and grabbed it. I figured one less egg wouldn’t hurt.” She explained.

“How sweet of you, but I rather you not take Reira’s things.”

“Of course.”

He popped it opened and handed the chocolate that was in it to her.

“But he’ll be sharing with me anyway. So I’ll let it slide.” He said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a little basket on the dining room table. In it was a chocolate rabbit with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

Reiji saw it and looked at it questionably.

“Who is this for?” He asked out loud.

“For you.” Gloria said coming out of the kitchen.

“Oh really, from who exactly?” He said looking at her. She looked away and shrugged.

“I have no clue, I just figured it was for you.” She said, noticeably lying. 

“I see. To bad I didn’t get you anything.” He said, smirking a little.

“Oh oh, don’t worry, I don’t like stuff like that. It’s too cutesy.” She said, her face turning red.


End file.
